Vacant Soul
by Akako4
Summary: In Greed's POV. From the time Greed takes control of Ling's body he has been getting constant memories from 100 years ago when he left Father and his siblings to quench his avarice. These intrusive memories, that he feels strong contempt towards, are filling his mind, stealing his heart and closing his void. She is bringing him back to her. His lovely flower. His possession.
1. Asclepias

I can hear them, the souls, taking over what will soon become my vessel. Thrashing and destroying and reconstructing the insides of its body. I laugh at them all as I patiently wait to take over what will soon be mine. The souls are competing with it, but its presence won't go away. Finally at long last I take form within its soul and I laugh at my birth, my freedom, and my new existence. Below is a brat with wounds on his body and clothes stained with blood. His squinty eyes are tightly sealed from pain and confusion, but this can't really be the soul.

"What's a kid doing in here?" I think twice about it, "Well whatever. I'll just have to make do with it. Hand over your body and let Greed..."

"Consider it yours! I'll give it to you!"

My laugh ceases at the brat's unexpected answer, "...take charge..." I fade, "What? I don't think I made myself clear. Someone you don't even know wants take over your body and you accept?"

"I'm the man who's to become emperor of Xing! I can take twenty or thirty bodies if that's what it- Agh!"

A soul strikes him in the abdomen for dominance and my laugh couldn't get any louder at this "future emperor", "You, an emperor? You talk big for a brat!"

"I came to this country to find the Philosopher's stone so I can become emperor. The Philosopher's stone holds the key to immortality and I hear it gives immense power. So now you're asking if I want that power inside of me? It's like a dream come true!"

He showed confidence in his voice and never faltered or hesitated while he spoke. It's hard to believe that this kid is actually serious to have me take control over his body just for the sake of immortality, but...

"You've got guts kid. I like you already," I boom, "You and I are going to get along!"

But he's just a brat, "But don't blame me if you come to regret this. You can still call it off," If you want to die that is, but I'll keep that part to mys-

"My subject cut off her arm for my mission! I wouldn't be able to face her if I returned empty-handed!"

I sensed pain and frustration in his voice. I can tell he has been searching a long time for this one chance. He really is serious about this. I can't believe this human.

"Power..."

Power? "Huh?"

"I need power to rule, to protect, to maintain!" Fierceness comes across his eyes that I can't ignore. I might as well give him what he wants... Not that I'm complaining anyways. It's easier this way.

"I know the risks so come, Greed. I accept," He screams at me with all the miserable amount of energy he has left. Power he says. This bastard's greed is nearly equal to my own.

"You're greedy yourself. I like that," I grin, "You say you have the boldness to be an emperor?"

The little brat smiles as if he were really prepared, "Then show it to me!"

I swallow his soul into my own. Air fills my lungs and the cold touches my skin. I push myself off the ground and stand for the first time in my new body. My eyelids lift open but the light slightly blinds me and I cover them for a second to give them time to readjust.

"Ling?"

"Wha?" Who's Ling?

A boy with blonde hair, who is in a similar condition as Squinty Eyes, looks at me with wide questioning eyes and I can only guess that he is referring to the black haired brat. I smile widely at this boy's ignorance.

"You mean the owner of this body?" As proof of my control I allow the bandages to fall from my left hand to reveal the red ouroborous tattoo, "Your friend just checked out and let Greed take control."

"Well look whose back." The large green creature with sobbing bodies sticking out all around his body, who is holding down Blondie and a suit of armor, looks down on me with one purple eye and the other I can't quite make out. Who the hell is this ugly thing?

"Sorry if your form disgusts me."

Did he really just say that to me? "You aren't much to look at yourself."

"You bastard." It growls.

A bald fatty beside the horrific creature gives a little more of an introduction, "Nice to meet you, Greed. I'm Gluttony and this is Envy."

I take a look at both creatures and realize that they are my siblings so that means... An emotionless blonde haired man that's look like he's in his forties stands behind me and I kneel before him taking notice of who he is.

"You must be Father. Thank you for giving me life."

"Greed?" Blondie calls out again, "Are you that Greed?"

"What do you mean "that" Greed? Who's this other Greed you're talking about?"

"Don't you remember us and the Devil's Nest in Dublith?" A young boy's voice comes from the armor.

"There was Greed before you." Father clears away my confusion.

"Oh, I get it now," A different Greed huh? Father must have removed his memories, "but if you want to hear it from me, no, I'm not the Greed you used to know."

"What did you do to Ling?" Blondie says with concern and anger etched in his voice.

"Your friend was an odd one. He accepted me without a struggle at all," I give him my biggest grin to show off a little that this body no longer belongs to the Ling runt, "Sorry, kid, this is my body!"

He pathetically calls out for his friend while I watch and snicker at his futile actions.

Panting and claws scraping the floors echoes across the room and everyone turns to the chimera standing between a tall door. We watch it fall to the ground with blood spurting form its body and coming from behind a large tanned man steps forward with a highly noticeable "X" shaped scar on his forehead and beside him a small pale skinned girl with her hair picked up in two black buns. They whisper things that I don't really care to know about other than who the hell they are. In a flash from the corner of my eye a small black and white cat rushes to the little girl's arms and they both get all googly eyed over their "heart felt" reunion.

I clap for them out of the goodness of my heart, "What a touching reunion, but really... who are these people?"

Of course no one answers my question and instead Envy issues an order to Greed to eat, what they called, the Ishvalen. In ecstatic hunger he jumps at the Ishvalen, but the human used alchemy on the poor slob and from the looks of it destroyed him from the insides. Immediately after, in an unexpected flurry of anger, the small girl throws some knives at a rock and after placing her hands on a transmutation circle raises three rocky fists from the ground; all making contact with Envy. I delightly sit and watch the humans struggle with my siblings. For sure I have no idea what the hell is going on, but it is really too much fun to watch them all fight amongst each other.

Something tipped the scarred guy off and in rage he placed his right arm on the ground and had the floor beneath Envy crumble.

"Hey. Not bad, not bad. This Scar person is not bad for a human."

"Greed," Father calls, "Go take care of the outsiders."

"Sure." I gladly respond, but as I make my way towards the Ishvalan, Blondie situates himself on a rock a few levels above me and gives me a hard glare.

"I don't believe it... Ling?"

He just doesn't get it does he? "Don't let this face fool you," I re-arrange the carbon atoms in my arm turning it into Graphene, and bring up my claws to demonstrate my intentions to fight, "I am Greed."

Shorty claps and transmutes the rock to extend a part of it towards me, but I grin at the wasted effort and cut it away. While I was focusing on the rock he jumps and tries a kick at my head but I crouch and wait for him to land and at that moment I bring my claws under his jaw. He moves his head back in time to dodge the blow then stumbles back some from the off balance. I catch this chance and bring my elbow to his stomach but again he avoids it by moving aside. I turn and see another kick aiming at my stomach, but this time I don't bother to evade it and absorb the impact as I carbonized my stomach.

"That was a good solid kick," I sprint my way to him, "This is gonna be much more fun than I thought!" and attack with my claw.

He blocks with his left automail arm, "Idiot prince! Come to your senses!" and clashes our attacks with the forearm of his automail.

His confusion was amusing at first but it's getting to me now, "I told you I'm Greed."

"I don't care! Give Ling back his body!"

I break away from his hold, "Sorry! No can do!"

I throw a punch at him but he crouches and I hit the rock behind him instead making a hole. He kicks me in the face quickly to my surprise, but I cunningly smile at him, "I told you it's no use." I was able to block it in time with my Graphene. Shorty did not seem fazed at all and swiftly sweeped my feet.

"Huh?" I fall on my back and he raises his metal fist.

"What about your country?" He tries a punch to my face but I catch it with my hardened hand. Before I can react he raises his human fist, "Have you forgotten about Lan Fan!"

A strong stirring deep in my mind pushes me away and I am back inside the Philosopher's stone.

"What the hell? That damn- What?" A strange sensation comes over me as if I have forgotten something very important. It's raking into every corner of my thoughts begging to be let back in, but I push it away not wanting anything to do with it or want to know what it is. Then in that instant a shuddering ache pulsates in me. I feel that something is missing. Something that I need to have. I curse at the feeling and push my way back into my body again. I catch Blondie in a surprised state and without a second thought I take my chance to hit him under the jaw with the palm of my hardened hand. While he's in a daze I grab his arm and put him in a lock with my legs.

"Hey, Father, I caught him."

"Take them up to Wrath's place." He says.

I don't know where or who Wrath is so I leave Shorty with Envy and walk away to wherever I can think to myself. I take note of the area for the first time and wonder where exactly am I. The entire place is dark and musty with an endless amount of tubes surrounding the place in its own maze. Behind me in the center is a chair where the tubes are connected to and tables filled with glass bottles of different colored liquids. Put it simply. The place is all together creepy.

Thinking back now I'm a bit frustrated that I haven't completely gotten rid of the prince and to know that his soul is ready to take over at any chance he can get. Also what I really want to know was that weird feeling I felt after the brat took over. Am I missing something? Have I forgotten something I shouldn't have? But how? I have just been born so how can I forget something? Nothing vitally important happened back then in that ruckus I'm sure. I cross my arms over my chest and try to think clearly.

"What can it possibly be?" This empty feeling.

I grin widely at my sudden realization, "Of course."

Just as my name implies I want... I want... I want. I haven't particularly found anything that I wanted but my urges are seemingly growing fast enough. If I can just figure out what it is I want I'm sure this... void will close up.

"Greed."

The sound of the brats voice inside my head catches me off guard, "What the? The hell you want?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"And why should I do that?"

"I gave you my body so I should at least get something in return."

I ponder on it for a while and making a deal with a human doesn't sound like it will suite Father's tastes, but I personally don't mind offering Squinty Eyes an equal exchange, "Tch. Alright. What is it you want me to do?"

"Let me take over for a second so I can write a message to one of my subordinates."

I wasn't keen on the idea, but I already made the deal with him, "Fine, but don't get any funny ideas," I sneak a peek behind me to check on Father. He's attending to Gluttony, who used up all of his regenerative powers, and not paying any mind to me, "And do it fast."

A strong force pushes me back within the Philosopher's stone and I watch the prince rip a part of the bandage wrapped around his abdomen away then bites his thumb to write on it with his blood.

"I'm done."

Immediately I push him away and regain control while the injured thumb surrounds itself in red electricity from the stone and heals itself. I stare at the strange red letterings of his homeland.

"Give it to a woman who's waiting for me."

How am I supposed to find a woman? The short, blonde runt seemed to be acquainted with this guy so he should know who this guy is talking about. I'll give it to him.

"Hm." A ripped up jacket with no shirt underneath. A sword strap wrapped around the chest. White trousers and black slippers... But before then I'm gonna change out of this get up.

The streets of Central are bustling with people and I walk down it with my new all black outfit of an oriental shirt underneath a long trench coat, slacks, and dress shoes. The little runt has just finished talking to the homunculi Wrath so he should still be on the one road that leads to the main gate of Central Command and soon enough I find him with the armored kid talking in a pay phone booth. I stand next to the booth but they aren't even aware of my presence so I just wait for them to finish.

Concern and worry comes from Edward while he talks to someone named Winry. From the second I met him he's always been worrying about someone and it's that kind of thing that my siblings will definitely take advantage of. I'm sure they already know how this kid's personality works so I'm not surprised that their plans are going so smoothly. Father practically has two of his five sacrifices under his control for him to obtain the power of God himself, from what he told before I went to search for this runt. The idea is a little farfetched for me, but sounds great to have.

"Take care of yourself... Alright. Bye." He lets out a sigh relief, but I think I should at least give some sort of warning so he won't be too comfortable.

"That's exactly the kind of desperation they're going to take advantage on."

They scream at my sudden appearance when I've been standing here throughout the entire conversation.

"Ling?" Edward shouts at me to my annoyance.

"I told you I'm Greed." Damn kid, "But look at you two. You're a total wreck after just one threat. And you called the one person who can be the source of your weakness, tipping your hand to anyone who might be following you," I grin, "You're the type who are a cinch to manipulate."

He becomes flustered and blows off my warning, "What do you want?"

"Uh... This guy is "Ling" right?" I hold out the ripped bandage with the message to him, "Your friend asked me to do him a favor."

He grabs the bandage and raises an eyebrow at it, "Some weird writing? What does it say?"

"I don't know. I can't read it. He told me to give to a woman who's waiting for him."

The armored boy and Shorty stare at me in disbelief, "... I don't know where she is."

Of course the runt doesn't trust me, "Just give it to her."

He turns a suspicious eye on me, "You're going to follow me and kill her aren't you?"

I scoff at this, "I've got more class than that, alright?" I shrug, "Besides I don't fight women."

It's about time I leave now. Father said he was suppose to introduce me to the rest of my siblings, "And another rule of mine is to never tell a lie, but whatever. It's your call."

"Hey, Ling!" The runt calls out to me.

I continue walking and raise a hand at him, "It's still Greed, kid."

So one of my siblings, Lust, was killed by a Flame Alchemist. Sloth is slaving away somewhere digging tunnels for the creation of a transmutation circle that's the size of this country. Pride is my oldest brother whose alias is Selim Bradley, the Fuhrer's son. And Wrath is the Fuhrer himself. Father gave me the job as the guard of this place, which sounds totally boring, but who am I to disobey my creator. I examine Central Command's size from the highest point of its building and it's a pretty big place to take care of, but thankfully it's pretty much clear of any large objects so it would be easy to spot someone.

"How's that body treating you, Greed?" A low voice comes from behind.

A grown man, with black hair and an eye patch over his left eye, in his fifties stands tall with the common blue military uniform of this country and a sword sheathed on his hip. He's just as Father described, "So you're Wrath?"

"Yes."

"I feel great. And listen to this. This body was once a prince of Xing! The kid was something else! He wanted me to take over the body so he can become emperor or something like that."

"I've spoken to him before about his role as a leader. He boasted that he can protect his country and people. The fool... He got too ambitious and lost everything."

A strong stirring is pushing me away and I'm seeing things between the blue sky over head and the inside of the Philosopher's stone.

"How pathetic humans are." Wrath finishes. Almost instantly I am sucked back inside the stone and the prince's anger echoes through the sea of souls.

"Shut the hell up! Don't underestimate humans!"

I drag the kid back inside again and take a look at Wrath's surprised face, "What can I say?" I shrug, "He's a patient bastard waiting for any chance he can get to take this body back."

Wrath chuckles, "He accepted a monster into his own flesh. The avarice of humans knows no bounds."

After Wrath walks back inside I couldn't help but feel a strange sense of déjà vu. For a split second I could have sworn that I met Wrath before and that I somehow knew about all these plans about God's power or whatever already. After just a few seconds of thinking it over I give up on it and ignore it all together.

"Avarice of humans knows no bounds, huh?"

I chuckle at his words. It's probably one of the things I find so interesting about them.

It's been weeks since I was first assigned for the job as guard and man is it boring! I've been around all of Central Command at least three times and Father's lair at least six. I just about have every turn, exit, and entrance memorized. The place I often come by the most, because it actually gives me something to look at, is where father keeps his puppets or Mannequin Soldiers in a long dark passage where the pipes in the ceiling looks like the guts from a human stomach and floors are covered with large, long pipes and wires. There're endless rows of them of at least hundreds hanging upside on the walls and I wish I can say that they look like their sleeping with their one eyes closed, but their teeth are tightly clenched together as if they have experienced great pain. They are hairless, skinny things with white bodies and red lines coming from their head down to their chests. These pathetic looking creatures are supposed to be a lower form of homunculi, but really they are exactly what they have been named: mindless dummies.

Echoes of voices down the hall reach my ears and I automatically recognize one of them to be General Gardner's- A frail looking man who will go as far as killing his own people to gain immortality. I really don't care for him and anything he does is under Father's approval. So I leave the room of dolls and go down an empty hall with only wired walls and ceilings when I hear feet tapping against the pipes above me. I widely grin as I follow the steps of the intruder who has finally come to fill my boredom. I run a head of him so it can see me before I kill it and I listen to its feet hit the ground a few feet away. It walks towards my direction and I turn the corner to meet with the stranger.

A small human based chimera, who resembles a lizard (especially with the tail), dressed in rags, stares at me with its large eyes in curiosity and surprise. Without giving him a second thought I smile profusely and strike him in his left shoulder with my hardened hand. He screams from the pain then I smack him against the face as his head hits the wall with great impact. He turns to me with wide eyes and blood dripping down his head, nose, and mouth then immediately takes off at full speed. He jumps onto a pipe above then runs along it as I jump up myself to a higher one above him. I run until I match his speed then jump down and bring my hardened hand down at him but miss and hit directly behind him, bursting the pipe. He falls from the sudden force and lands on the ground and I jump down before him.

"Well this is fun. I like it when they put up a fight," I ready myself to strike him with the final blow, "Guarding the tunnels is so boring. That's why it's great when guys like you come along." I laugh at his futile attempts but one that keeps me entertained.

"Who do you think you are imitating Mr. Greed?"

I question the "Mr." part but... "Excuse me. I'm no imitation. My name is Greed."

"You're Greed?" He stutters with disbelief.

"Yep! In the flesh," I grin wickedly, "I want everything you can possibly think of. Money, women, status, fame, sex, glory-"

"You demand the finer things in life!" He finishes for me.

He has certainly peeked my curiosity now. He knows a lot about me even though I'm sure we have never met before.

"It can't be... but... What's going on?" He asks weakly.

He's a chimera small in stature. Pale brown skin with brown spots on random areas of his body. Large eyes and nose. A tail. I'm positive I don't know him.

"Who are you?" I ask.

A blurry vision scratches at my brain and that faint feeling comes back again. I thought it had finally gone away, but it's different this time. It's stronger than before and my head is throbbing.

"You are Mr. Greed! But how can you look like someone else? Is that a new ability of yours?"

Who is...? "I asked who the hell you are."

"It's me! Bido! From the Devil's Nest, remember? You haven't been gone long enough to forget your friend!"

Where's the Devil's Nest? I put aside the strange sensations and ignore my pulsing head. Instead I decide to use this information to my advantage and play along to get rid of this guy as fast as possible.

"Uh... Yeah, yeah! I remember now. The Devil's Nest. Now it all makes sense!" It actually does now.

Hope beams in his smile and tears come to his eyes, "Do you remember now?" But it doesn't faze me. I take the opportunity and pierce him through the chest.

"Afraid not. You must have been buddies with the old Greed. I don't know you."

His face contorts with pain and rejection while I watch him struggle with himself to comprehend the situation.

"But..." He clings onto my coat with a firm grasp to try to keep himself standing while I continue to look down upon the chimera with no regrets or care for his life.

"Mr. Greed..." He chokes out through the blood rising to his mouth. I don't even pity the fact that he has mistaken me for the other Greed.

"...you were my friend..." He faintly gasps his last words as his hand slips away from my coat and falls limply to the ground in his own bath of blood.

"It's nothing personal. I'm just doing my job to keep the vermin out."

Again. Why again? It's coming back. That thing scratching me from the inside. Raking and clawing. My hand shakes on its own and I lift it up watching the chimera's blood drip down it.

"What the hell?"

It pounds into my skull. Punching and beating every recess of my mind until it finally leaks through. In a gray haze I see the backs of three people. Two male and one female. Their very presence in my mind hammers my head and my stomach clenches in tight knots. I fall to my knees and vomit only water and saliva then gruesomely cough out the rest. I return my hand to normal and look at it with mixed feelings. Was that chimera the cause of this? Who was he? What did he do to me? These things digging into my skull are growing more and more and it won't stop. I grab my head in a lame attempt to calm the bloods strong pulse, but nothing can stop it. How can I stop it?

"What a low life you've become, Greed."

The prince? This is the first time he's spoken to me since he asked me to do him that favor.

"I've seen some pretty bad things in my years but what kind of sick creature would kill his own friend?"

This hand. It won't stop shaking, "That wasn't..." Something is trying to push itself in. But I won't allow it, "My friend..."

It's them again, but this time their faces are visible. A large strong man with white hair and mutton chops. A woman with short blonde hair and purple markings on her face. A man with short brown hair with a sword. All of them... smiling at me. Then that lizard guy. A hand with black bracelets pats him on the head and on it is the ourobourous tattoo. Too much is leaking out and I don't know who the hell these people are. But something is convincing me that I do and strangely enough they do seem familiar. I don't care to know who they are, but the force is too hard to restrain. I bring my head down hard against the floor from the new pains which have increased incredibly. I take a look at the chimera's body and his lifeless features bring me sorrowful feelings for him and my heart is throbbing at his death.

"Then why do you remember him? And are you telling me that what Bido said was all a lie?"

I speak to him face to face inside the Philosopher's stone, "Those are the last Greed's memories! Not mine!"

"Then why are you in so much pain?"

Why am I in pain? I can't know who they are. Guilt is grabbing me by the throat and grief is twisting my insides.

"Get a hold of yourself, Greed. I'm warning you now that if you let your guard down, my soul is going to take this body back."

"They aren't mine!" I try to explain as desperate I may sound, "Father purified me and purged the old Greed's memories! Those memories aren't a part of me anymore!"

Anger flashes in the prince's eyes and the veins pop out of his head, "You can't erase the truth!" He smacks his forehead against my own and looks at me in the eyes. Rage is the only thing I am able to read, "It's not that easy! They will always be a part of you! It's a bond between souls that can never be wiped away!"

Again more people come and they are all chimeras. Smiling and laughing with me.

"You hear that? Their souls are crying out, Greed!" No. I can't hear them. I don't want to. More and more are leaking out and they are becoming so real.

"You turned your back on your real family- your kindred spirits!" Blood. Why do I see blood? They were killed. All of them. I lost something. I lost them.

"You gave them up!" Wrath? Why the hell is he there? Behind him I see one of my subordinates cut in half. "My subordinate"?

"Fool. If you turned your back away on something you wanted..." No. No. No! It can't be! I can't hold them back any longer. These memories...

"You don't deserve to call yourself **Greed**!" My defenses break and I let them all pour in; all the memories that I tried so hard to forget. Dublith. The Devil's Nest. The chimera's I put under my wing. My want for immortality. I scream out as they rush into my head and subconsciously I hold Bido's body. The last survivor of The Devil's Nest. My last friend. And I killed him. I stare at the ceiling and wallow in my own self pity until...

"What?" They're back again? No this is different. This is completely different from before. Sorrow, anger, agony... joy? My breathing hitches and my heart beats ten times faster than normal. Tears brim my eyes while flashes of light and colors blinds me. They fall out from my eyes and cascade down my cheeks. I'm thinking... of someone. I can feel the presence of that person somewhere in the back of mind. Calling and asking for me.

"Greed?" the prince asks, "What's wrong with you?"

I ignore his pestering while I try to pull out these memories. This feeling. This is exactly what I felt the first time the prince took over. This was that important thing. It's here now!

Soft cheeks. Long brown hair. Rosy lips. Beautiful smile. A harmonious laugh. Brilliant green eyes. Tanned flawless skin. These images they belong to...

"Cliantha." I whisper her name.

* * *

><p>Asclepias is a flower meaning: Sorrowful memories<p>

Yes! It is finally complete! I have worked very hard on this and dedicated this entire week to my lovely Greed (leaving Gaara in the dust...). I had so much fun writing this! With constant research everything turned out the way I wanted it to be, besides it being a little lengthier than I expected. I was expecting maybe 8-10 pages, but not 15! Oh well.  
>I hope you have enjoyed chapter one of Vacant Soul.<p> 


	2. Anemone

_~Past 1~_

Their steps became louder through the forest meaning they were close behind. I sprinted faster, but it was useless no matter how far I ran. They had Gluttony to detect my scent and it didn't matter where I was, he still would have been able to track me. Everyone else was relying on him to lead them to me and bring me back to Father. Like hell I would anyways. I've had enough of waging wars and making giant transmutation circles just for Pops. There was nothing in it for me and I could care less about what he wanted. I knew there was so much more in this world for me to take advantage of and to take for myself. There are so many things beyond Father's layer that this world had to offer and I wanted to take it all; even if it meant living amongst humans. They are such interesting creatures who can be easily manipulated and simple minded. And oh, their women! Some were so easy to fall prey to my hands. I was going to make my place in the world and I wasn't about to have my brothers and sister stop me.

A sharp pain came across my cheek and I caught a glimpse of one of Lust's extended fingers. I jumped to the trees to divert them a little, but the trunk of the tree snapped in two by Pride's shadow. He took advantage of every little ray of moonlight there was to ensure my capture.

"You're not getting away, Greed!"

While I jumped onto another tree Envy came from behind and attempted to kick me in the head, but I moved my head to the side and jumped down to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing, Greed? How dare you abandon Father!"

I grinned and shrugged my shoulders, "What? I can't have a little fun around here?"

"Don't toy with me." He growled. His left eye grew three pupils then the left side of his body contorted and grew bigger as he was about to reveal his true form.

I snickered at his short temper, "Come on you ugly bitch. Show us all what you really look like."

"Envy," Lust came from behind the trunk of the tree Envy was on, "You can't do that here. You'll cause a ruckus in the village next door and we already have plans for it."

"Tch!" He calmed himself down and reverted back to his thinly toned body and two purple eyes.

I took the chance to run, but something held my feet rooted to the ground. Pride's shadow had a firm grasp on my ankles, "Fuck," I cursed at myself for not realizing that I was directly under the moon's light.

"Would you really lower yourself so much by living amongst the humans?" Pride said coming out from the shadows on Gluttony's shoulder, "You're a homunculus who are higher beings than they are. The little vermin's are only good for the creation of the Philosopher's stone and Father's plans. Don't forget who you are, Greed"

"Heh. I don't care much for pride, big brother. As long as I get what I want nothing else matters to me," I grinned mischievously.

"You're pathetic." His shadows coiled around my body, but his child-like features showed frustration when the moon's light was slowly closing away, "Hurry and capture him!"

Envy and Lust came at me and I half smiled while I watched the circle of white light close itself on my chest. I carbonated my entire body and broke free of Pride's hold. Lust extended her sharp fingers and speared my shoulder with no avail against my Ultimate Shield. I sprinted away whilst listening to Envy's long array of curses fading away and returned my skin back to normal. I took precautions on keeping an eye on the clouds covering the moon, but shortly after gave up on the idea as a town came into view with most of its lights still on. If this was the neighboring town Lust was talking about then I thought it best to hide in there knowing that they weren't able to do any major damages.

I stayed away from any lights I came across and stuck with the shadows. The streets were practically empty and the silence was gnawing at my ears waiting for any unexpected noises that may be my siblings. I crept back into the alleys where there were the least light and the moon's view was incapable of seeping in. Now all there was to worry about was Gluttony's nose, but no ideas came to mind on how to hide my scent. Nearby Gluttony's voice came from down the alley pinpointing to the others where I was.

"Shit." I continued down the alley without a clue in the world on how to evade them. Then, with luck patting me on the back, a few feet away a door was ajar. I slipped inside and closed it behind me and a small source of relief came out into a sigh. Gluttony would still be able to scent me out but at least I mislead him for a few seconds or hopefully a minute. The room was dark and as my eyes adjusted I took note of a lot shapes lying around the whole area. I took one step forward and nearly tripped on myself over something that rolled under my foot. I caught my balance on a large, smooth object and when I slid my hand over it it made a ceramic sound.

From the other side of the home a door opened then closed. A slit of orange light made its way under, where I could now make out, the door and shuffling noises of feet and creaking sounds of the floor boards made its way around that certain area of the home. I tried as best I can to maneuver my way around the objects from what little light I had and made my way towards the door. With my back against the wall I slowly pushed the door open to only reveal a crack and see into the other room. I could only get a ceiling and parts of a small wooden table and the floor, but the owner. To see to the other side I slightly shifted my weight and a creak sounded from under my weight. I held in my curses and instead mouthed out 'fuck', then the creaking of the floor boards sounded again and this time it made their way over to where I am. I considered getting out into the alley again, but a set of footsteps from outside made their way past the door and I could only assume it was my siblings. I took a peek through the crack again and caught a woman's torso dressed in a purplish shirt. Voices were heard behind me and one of them I distinctly recognized as Envy's.

The door carefully opened beside me. I didn't plan on killing her because I'm the one that brought her the trouble and it would be unfair, although it could have made things easier. If I made my escape and left her the others wouldn't so much as care for her life and let Gluttony eat her. Damn it! Of all the houses there were it had to be a woman's I ended up in. Oh well...

She opened the door and stepped inside with a candle in hand. She didn't notice me standing behind her so I took a hold of her arm that was holding the candle and dropped it on the ground then I quickly stepped on it to turn off the flame. I brought her arm behind her back then she immediately sucked in some air as she was about to scream but I placed my hand over her mouth before she could.

"You have to be quiet," I whispered into her ear. She looked up at me with petrified green eyes, "If you don't want to die that is," I grinned at her. Her beautiful green eyes couldn't get any wider.

Their voices were directly behind the door and I ran inside the house, with the woman in my grasp, to look for a place to hide. The small kitchen in front of me. A door that lead to who-knows-where. A staircase that most likely lead to the woman's rooms. Then to my right a door with a glass window and a peculiar smell that came from inside. An explosion, from inside the room I just came from, rushed me to take whatever chance I could get and swung the door open. The aroma of flowers filled my nostrils making its way towards my head which brought about a headache. Every color and type of flower were on the walls down to every corner on the floors.

"Are you sure he's in here?" Envy!

"Yes, I'm sure," Damn that fat ass!

I spun around once to scan the area and find a place to- Behind the wooden desk! I flew to the long desk and sat down behind it with my back against it. I brought the woman close to me and continued to keep my hand over her mouth, "Don't make a sound."

Her hot breath hit my hand and her eyes shined with tears. Christ, these women...

"I'm pretty sure he's in there." Gluttony said without assurance to my surprise.

"Where?" Envy asked while inside. His loud footsteps made their way around the room along with the sounds of pots being thrown and shattered. The woman jumped at each pot that was destroyed.

"He's somewhere inside this sea of crap," He continued raking through the place throwing and breaking more things.

"I lost his scent..." Gluttony said. He lost my scent? That was something impossible for Gluttony. He could even scent a person's movement unless... above on the wall in front of me are dried flowers hung upside and tied together in a pink ribbon. The flowers covered my scent and Envy throwing all the things around mixed my scent with them and made it harder for Gluttony to follow.

"What do you mean you lost his scent?"

"Envy, let's go. We can't waste any more time on him. We have things to do," Lust calmed Envy, "Pride, what do you think we should do?"

"Let us return to Father and ask what he thinks of this. I personally want to eat him, but I rather not without his consent."

"Very well. Come on, Gluttony."

"Alright."

A loud explosion of wood of a door being destroyed followed after. Envy's heavy breathing was all that was left in the room before he threw a vase of flowers at the wall in front of me. The woman let out a short scream but thankfully my hand muffled the sound.

I waited at least two minutes before I recovered my hands from the woman. I peeked over the smooth wooden surface and took a look around the demolished room. Puddles of water mixed with dirt were all on the floors and walls and nearly every pot and flower were laid out in pieces on the wooden floors. No doubt about it that that was my entire fault for bringing them here, but if I stayed any longer I might just cause more trouble. Who knew what Pop's thinking of doing to me?

I turned to the lady to apologize then get the hell out, but she had something better in mind for me.

"You jerk!" She punched me square in the nose and I heard the bones crack beneath her fist. I fell back from the sudden impact and held my nose which was bleeding profusely.

"What the hell, woman?"

"How dare you drag your problems into my shop! Look at it! It is completely destroyed!" She turned away to look at what remained of it and I took the moment to allow the Philosopher's stone to heal my nose. Her eyes teared up again and one fell down her smooth, softly tanned cheek. For a moment I felt bad, but hey. What can I do? If it was to save my ass I'm not complaining. But the sadness instantly turned to rage when she looked at me.

"You better have some sort of idea to repay me for this or else I am going to call the military. Better yet pay for all the damage."

"I don't have any money, sorry." I looked down at her chest and her button down shirt is unbuttoned at the top revealing her nice cleavage.

"Then I'm calling the military!"

I chuckle, "Sorry, babe. That won't work." Pops practically has the entire country under his control and the military wouldn't have been able to lay a finger on me anyways.

The anger dissipated and revealed wide curiosity and realization, "How did you heal so quickly?"

I ignored her question and decided to leave now that she let out her steam, "Sorry for the damage, but I gotta go."

I made my way to the door-less doorway, save for a few pieces that hung off the hinges, "Ugh! Wait just a minute! You cannot leave me like this. It is going to take me over a month to rebuild my shop and open it again. This shop is the only way I gain money to survive!"

I really wished I could have said 'It's not my problem' but sadly it is because if it hadn't been for me finding her home by chance she wouldn't have been part of my situation. But really, there's nothing I can do about it.

"So? What do you want me to do?"

She took my question by surprise and played with her fingers while she looked down at the ground. Obviously she was contemplating over something.

"You can..." She took in a deep breath, "Help me fix my shop." She blabbered out.

Help fix? "Ehh?" She couldn't be serious?

"It is only for a month," she added meekly.

I thought it over, but then that meant..., "So that makes my boss?"

She shifted her eyes unsure about the question, "I guess so."

If there was one thing I absolutely would not have was being ordered around by someone again and I didn't work for others. They work for me and I doubt she would want to come with me, "Nope. Sorry. If you'll excuse me," I put my hands in my pockets and headed out again.

"Wait," She ran in front of me and I stopped to let her speak... again. She sure talked a lot.

"You are only under my orders in the shop; obviously because only I know where I want everything to be placed, and you can do whatever you want after when you are done helping," Her eyes focused on the floor and she played with her fingers again, "Um. This can be your home in the mean time and I can feed you. For no cost at all. Just your help," She looked up with hope gleaming and blinding my eyes.

Again if it hadn't been for me I wouldn't have been in that situation and that woman said this shop was basically her only source of income and money without a month is pretty bad I'm guessing. Also... If Envy and the others did come back for me my scent would be hidden due to all those flowers and a month sounded like a good amount of time to stay low before I could be on way again. On another note I didn't mind staying alone with a woman. Especially this one: Long, thick light brown that waved on certain sections and thin bangs that covered her forehead. Brilliant green eyes against her lightly tanned skin that looked flawless. Her curves are mesmerizing beneath that fitted button down purple-pink shirt and long skirt. I guess I'll stay.

"Fine. I'll stay. But only for a month."

"Yes! The work will go by faster with the extra help. Thank you!" She beamed a smile which caught me off guard.

"Yeah, yeah." I recovered and sighed.

"How did you get inside anyways?"

"Your back door was open," I pointed behind me with my thumb.

"What?" She smacked her forehead, "No way. Again?"

She was a bit absent minded wasn't she? "Anyways. Where am I staying for the night then?"

"Uh. Oh. I have to make the bed," she said hurriedly as she walked out of the room and towards the stairs, "You can get something to eat from the ice box or the cabinets. I also just brought some more things from the groceries. Eat what you want, but not all of it." She was about to go upstairs but then came back; "There is a towel there by the sink to clean the blood off your face."

After she went on upstairs I helped myself to the kitchen and rinsed the towel with water and wiped the blood beneath my nose. An ice box was next to the front door then beside that was the stove and oven beneath it. The sink was besides the stove, with a window above it, and then a counter that was empty besides for the basket of fruit. A tall cabinet was set against the wall then behind me was a dark brown wooden table for two and set on it was a paper bag filled with groceries. Decorating the blue walls was dried upside flowers and paintings of flowers. In fact most of the home was decorated in a similar way with vases of flowers or some other plants placed in certain areas of the home.

"Not exactly how I pictured the start of rebellious life, but if it's with a woman I don't mind as much," I helped myself to an apple then searched the icebox. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"You are sleeping upstairs in the room to your left and- whoa, that is a lot of food."

Around me on the table was half eaten loaves of bread, most of the meat I was able to find already half way gone, half eaten cheese, egg shells, and two empty glasses of milk and I was finishing up my third. I set the empty glass back down on the table and gave a sigh of satisfaction to my full stomach.

"Thanks, babe. I'll be going to bed then."

She gave me a look of dissatisfaction, "My name is Cliantha. Cliantha Kirsch."

"I'll remember it," I made my way to the staircase.

"What is yours?"

"Greed."

"Greed? That is a strange name to give someone."

I smirked, "You think? I think it suits me," I continued upstairs then stopped halfway up. I held my grin to myself and was able to at least only let a smirk seep through my lips.

"Hey, Cliantha right?" She stopped and looked up, "Wanna spend the night with me tonight?"

Her face flushed red and looked she was about to burst, "N-no!" Her face contorted with mixed feelings and regret when she looked straight into my eyes.

"Uh-oh. Looks like the lady is having second thoughts about me staying here," I laughed at her and when she didn't say anything I knew I had it right. Judging by her reaction I was also able to deduce that she had never had a man over her home either, "Don't worry I promise that I won't try anything, but it was worth a shot," I shrugged, "Night, toots."

_~End Past 1~_

Cliantha. Kirsch. I rest my head in the palm of my hand when the throbbing still doesn't cease. That woman. Who is she? I recognize her and feel like I've known her for years, but I don't know anything about her. I don't want anything to do with these memories, but at the same time I want to delve deeper and find out more. But I can't do anything about the woman and what's more important to me now is why Wrath was in my memories killing my possessions? Bido's limp body is heavy in my arm and I can feel the weight of my guilt and regret. The pain intensifies while more memories keep pouring in. There is only one person I want to see and my rage and confusion is blinding me with only one vision. Wrath's death. It's as if I can't help myself but feel these emotions. And the one question that's leaving me baffled is why are these memories returning to me? They were supposed to be gone! I leave Bido on the ground and sprint to Wrath's dorm. I need to ask him. I need to know.

I make my way to Wrath's dorm without detection and the men that are standing guard at his door I strike down unconscious. Another man comes from behind and before he is able to pull the trigger of his gun I grab him by the collar of the shirt and drive a fist into his stomach. I open the door huffing and puffing from using my energy in mix with the endless pounding in my skull.

"Who are you?" Wrath's wife asks, but I disregard her and Pride's presence and attack Wrath with my carbonated hand. His draws his sword with great speed and blocks the attack. We hold out on this position testing each other's strength and I glare into his eye knowing he has the truth behind these memories.

"Darling!"

"Father," Pride's childish voice calls out.

"Stay back," Is all he says.

"What is this, Wrath...?" They come back again. The chimeras, "Why do I keep seeing all these things...? What the fuck is all this! My head feels like it's going to explode!" An instant image of the woman comes and goes in a flash.

Then a memory of him slicing the chimera with the sword in half, "And why are you there "King Bradley?" Why did you destroy my possessions!"

The backside of the large man with white hair and the head and hand of the brunette who was sliced in half are floating in a river of blood.

"Greed, you're a fool whose endless desires won't even let you discard the past."

"Bastard!"

A glass breaking diverts my attention away from Wrath and he seizes the opportunity to attack me. I jump over a strike to my chest and land on the top of the fireplace behind him. Without even letting me plan my next move he instantly thrusts his sword at me several times while I barely dodge them. I am able to deflect them several times with my now hardened arms then I grab the white plate, which was there for display, and throw it at him. He dodges then slices at my feet, but I flip over the attack and off the fireplace.

I run to the other end of the room and catch a gleam of the sword being thrown my way. I flip over it and let it spear the wall. He races to the sword and removes it then slices at my abdomen. He raises his sword and brings it down, but with the support of the balcony behind me I kick the sword out of his hand. He glimpses at it in the air, but instead takes a hold of my hand and fiercely grabs my coat. He throws me across the room and I land on the coffee table knocking over all the glass objects, then bounce off of it. My back falls hard on the floor and I gasp for air. The migrane gets worse and everything is foggy until I feel his feet crush both my wrists.

He brings his sword down after my neck and I compete with his speed as I carbonize my neck. Sweat perspires down my face while I watch the sword come closer to my neck. He strikes it and the blade breaks in half.

Mixed images of Wrath piercing two of his swords into my throat and the prince's own memories of carrying a woman over his shoulder and fending off Wrath. There's no way I can beat him in this condition and with Pride also in the room. I won't stand a chance. I pull free from Wrath's weight on my wrists and jump through the window. Shards of glass fall around me when I land on the ground then a force pushes and tug me back inside the stone.

"Damn you, Prince?" He's taken advantage of my confusion.

He blows off my protests and runs away from Central.

* * *

><p>Anemone is a flower meaning: forsaken<p>

Reviews please :]


	3. Lotus

_Past 5_

"How can you like flowers so much and be surrounded by their scents everyday? I get a headache just whiffing all the different scents mixed together," I rubbed my temples when the headache began to grow. Even if the Philosopher's stone was able to clear my head of the pain it would creep it's way back over and over again.

Beside me in front of the sink Cliantha was cutting away the bottom ends of the stems from the flowers and its leaves that were either withering away or were too close to the bottom; leaving only the fresh green ones at the top near the petals. She handled each flower with great delicacy and snipped away with great efficiency and speed. The large pile next to her of untrimmed flowers were disappearing in a much faster fashion than I would of thought and the pile near me, which have been nicely finished, was steadily growing faster. I was able to recognize the basic flowers...flowe_r_: Rose. The other brightly colored ones were a complete mystery to me. I seized up a random one which was larger that all the rest and its long yellow petals stood out the most among the others. The petals surrounded the grand fuzzy brown center of the flower and it was soft under my finger. The smell wasn't as putrid as the others, but my nose couldn't help but wrinkle from it.

"That is a sunflower."

"Hm," With closer inspection it did resemble the sun. I dropped it back on the stack and sighed with boredom. From the corner of my eye Cliantha's gaze was completely fixated on her work picking up then putting down one flower after another. The sun's white rays that came through the window revealed her flushed cheeks and exaggerated the brightness of her green eyes. I thought about how extremely lucky I was to fumble into a beautiful woman's home instead of some wretched man's who I might of ended up killing. I nearly thought of killing her too, but it would of been such a waste if I had rid of a woman as fine as this one. Even though I said that I promised I wouldn't try forcing anything sexual with her, which is a damn pity, because I would of loved to run my hands all over her body and fuck her endlessly. Also she doesn't seem the type who would let her defenses fall so easily to become my prey. In other words a hard-to-get type. Not necessarily my cup of tea because I personally like to just get to the point, but it's a little more exciting that way.

The silence became heavy and the constant snipping became a natural sound in the background. I've been there for almost a week and I wouldn't say that our relationship was to the point where we could of easily started conversation. I honestly felt kind of awkward just watching her but she insisted that I stayed in case she needed some of those heavy pots that I could easily lift with one arm. Normally she would begin the conversations but she's been strangely quiet as of late.

"What caused you to start this profession in the first place? I mean they're just plants," I tried starting for a change.

Her shoulders lowered and her posture seemed more relaxed. At that moment was the first time I noticed that she had been tensed up the whole time. My eyebrows raised in surprise but kept a stoic expression. Her work never faltered though and after a few moments her lips curved to a small, pleasant smile.

"My mother loved flowers and where we used to live we were practically surrounded by them," she laughed, "But flowers are much more than just their scents and looks. Each one represents something and their names hold a certain meaning behind it," Finally, she put her work to a halt and laid the scissors down. She lifted a flower from the stack next to me, "My mother always said that I was a cliantha."

In her hand was a flower that drooped instead of standing tall like the others, but it was the flashiest of them all. The main flower was of round petals in a cluster in a shade of light purple and four longer and thinner ones circling beneath it in a shade of bright pink.

"Oh? So you were named after a flower?"

"Yes. It means "flower of glory" and represents amiability and confining love. It does not suit me at all," She cast it back on the pile with rejection and picked up the scissors again. Amiability huh? For the week I've stayed with her the only thing the woman had ever showed me was amiability. She could of at least profited some money out of me if she put a price on the food and my stay there. Instead the only thing she asked in return was my help. She fed me daily, gave me a place to stay, and the only time she had ever raised her voice at me was at our first meeting. Since then she has been nothing but pleasant and friendly with me and I don't think I had ever caught her being serious or sad. In all my 100 years of existence that woman was the first being to ever show me something like kindness and from a human too. Did she do this out of desperation for her shop or are there really humans who do these kind of things out of the goodness of their hearts? I think that was the first time I found some sort of interest in humans.

"Hm, it kind of does except for the love thing. You only show your love for violence," The sound of my crushed nose beneath her fist echoed inside my skull.

"Wha-?" Her face lit up with wonder then her cheeks puffed up and her mouth opened wide to let out a most humorous laugh, "You liar!"

"Heh. Sorry, sweetheart, but I don't lie."

"Oh? Well that is comforting, but I still do not believe you. I am not that kind of person."

She had no confidence in herself whatsoever though,"If you say so."

"Do you know all their meanings?" I glanced at the cliantha.

"Yep!" She said with confidence and pride.

"What a way to spend a life. Memorizing flowers."

"And what of it? I enjoy understanding them."

"Uh, yeah. Whatever."

The atmosphere lightened and I couldn't remember the last time I felt so relaxed. I never imagined there was such a thing as a carefree lifestyle with no blood or death. While I was soiling my hands with the blood of humans she was soiling them with the dirt of the earth and its plants. What a peaceful way to live.

It seemed unnaturally quiet until I realized that the snipping stopped. Cliantha's eyes held amusement and her smile held mischief, "What?" I asked not entirely amused.

"Do you want to know what your flower is?"

"No, not really."

"Marigold."

"What the hell's a marigold?"

"This," She picked up the last flower beside her and showed, right before my eyes, a mass of orange and yellow petals.

"This thing?" I breathed in and caught the smell. My head was about to split open (thankfully the Philosopher's stone healed it), "Has a strong smell."

"It is definitely you," She smiled.

"Yeah? And what's the meaning behind this smelly orange ball?"

"Greed."

_End Past 5_

"What are you doing here?"

I recognize that voice. It belongs to that runt: Edward. I remember him and his brother Alphonse who were in search for the Philosopher's stone. Have they given up on their little expedition? I doubt it. They don't seem the type to do so. Anyways I need to take back this body from the damn prince.

"Greed split from the rest of the homunculi." Ling. What the hell he's doing?

"I took advantage of his confusion and regained control of my body." He's going to give everything away the bastard. I push my way through his consciousness but his will is much stronger than before. He prepared himself already when I was going to fight for the body again.

"I was looking for a hiding place close to Central and came back he-" I push again but his defenses doesn't fall. I growl in frustration and try again but with no avail.

"What's wrong?" Ed asks.

"Greed is coming back." Damn right I am! There's no way your stupid defenses will keep me out. I am about to try again with all my strength combined with the souls but the body begins to roughly shake and I miss my chance. What the hell?

"No! No! No! No! No!" After every "no" I shake again and constantly bounce off to and from the souls, "Fight back you idiot! Don't give up!" Edwards yammering and punches on the head fills me with great annoyance but suddenly ceases. My mind is in a swirl of dizziness and I loose focus.

"Cut it out," Ling exclaims, "Listen, Ed. That "father" guy we met beneath Central City... is going to open the portal on the Day of Reckoning."

He is telling him everything! He's listened closely to everything Father told me the day I obtained this body. I need to stop him or else Father's plans will be... Does it matter anymore? I attacked one of my own siblings because I freaked out over the death of my fallen possessions and of that woman's presence crawling it's way back into my memories. She laid dormant and silently waiting for me to allow her to return. When I remember the chimera's who were with me I automatically felt nostalgic and the bonds I formed with them returned to me with open arms of a friend. But with her... Her situation is much more tedious. Everything is coming slowly and cautiously to me. Emotions softly swirl in my heart, body, and soul like a dream full of laughter and brilliant stains of colors. It's strange and abnormal and she's completely tangling up my mind with those smiles and laughs. She squeezes my lungs, entraps my body in heat, and my mind looses all logic. I absolutely hate it. I deny my inner conscious who wants to so dearly bring this woman back into my memories and remember everything about her down to the very last strand of that thick brown hair of hers.

In reality though I do not dislike her or these memories. I hate to admit it but the prince was right. These recollections are a part of me and they were what made me who I am today. But as of now they are the death of me and because of them I was forced to abandon my kin and betray them. It's like 200 years ago all over again, but this time it wasn't of my choosing. If I were to return I would undoubtedly be killed. I don't know what I should do from here on out, but I should start by kicking the prince's conscious ass out of the way!

"Why is he opening the portal? "The Day of Reckoning"- do you know when it is?"

"It's-"

"Oh no you don't!" I may not be restrained under Pop's orders anymore, but I should at least serve him this one last time as a 'thanks' for bringing me back. I push forward against his barriers and I slightly felt the nerves of my fingers run across my pants and the air hitting my face.

"Ling? Hey!"

"Damn it... Not yet..."

"You've taken over long enough, Prince. I'm taking over now!"

He ignores me and continues talking with Ed while trying to restrain me, "The message... Did you give Lan Fan my message?"

Hmph. That woman again? I keep myself in place on the brink of taking full control so he can hear Ed's answer.

"Message... Oh, That! Al gave it to her. Lan Fan's safe. I don't know where she is but..."

"Good. I'm glad..."

"You heard your answer. Now let me out, damn it!"

"Ling!"

"Sorry... His will is getting stronger..." I pull him back, "That's it... for me..."

My body is left with tense shoulders and sweat running down my face from when Ling was in control, "Fuckin' Prince. Can't keep his big mouth shut."

"Is that you, Greed?"

"Yeah, it's me," I affirm to Ed with vexation. When I rise from the ground my stomach feels heavy and slightly bloated from whatever the Prince may have consumed before I came around. Jeez! How much did this guy eat?

The familiar clinking sound of a gun being drawn out and it's hammer being pulled back arouses my curiosity when I stand up. A tall blonde haired man with a heavy mustache above his upper lip and glasses points his pistol at me as if I were a threat. Beside him is a large man, who is about the same height as him, whose mutton chops makes him resemble a gorilla.

"Don't waist your time. You can't kill me with that," I continue past the human, "Well. See you later."

"Hold on a sec," Ed calls, "Are you just going to let us go?"

"Yeah. What do I care? Weren't you listening to what the guy was saying? I cut ties with the homunculi. I remembered a bunch of stuff and it freaked me out so much that I tried to kill Bradley. Who knows _what_ they'll do to me if I go back. I'm done with all of 'em," I make my way out of the shack again, "I'm just going to run off like this and do my own thing now," I wave him goodbye and am about to take a step out the door...

"How about joining our side?"

The old wooden floorboards creaks beneath my foot. For a short second contentment rises from the pits of my stomach. Martel, Roa, Dolcetto... and Bido. Am I gaining what I had back then again?

"If you have nowhere to go, you should come with us."

But the idea seems much too unlikely for me, "Are you nuts? I'm a homunculus remember?"

"Big deal! These two are chimeras."

"Hey!" The older men say with shock. I glance at them with slight interest to find out that they are chimeras.

"I'm not gonna stand around complaining just because someone's not a normal human. Besides...," He brings out a sweat and points pathetically at himself, "Wait a second... Am I the only _normal_ human here? I'm the minority, huh?"

"Yeah, and you should stop joining up with strangers..."

Their conversation drains away to low whispers then into silence. Her chiming voice tenses my shoulders and grasps my lungs.

"Greed..." Like a breath of air she says my name as if she were beside me at this very moment. I whip my head to the right but no one is there. To my utter confusion my stomach sinks with disappointment and heart held in grief. Then the shacks rotted wooden walls smooths out into an olive green color and the floorboards are cleaned and polished into fine wood like the room I was staying in when I was in her home. I walk to a door that opens to a hallway that is barely lit with the mornings early light and the strong smell of her home hits me in the face.

_Past 2_

I made my way down the stairs early in the morning. I was planning on exploring the city for a bit to see if there was anything interesting that I could lay my hands on. On the couch Cliantha laid sleeping in a ball with her clothes from last night still on and no blanket to cover her from the cold. Her lips were parted and the only sound she let out was a soft exhale of air. I grinned at her circumstances that she would decide to sleep there instead of upstairs in her own room. The part of her home _I_ was in.

"Well I really freaked her out last night."

"_Hey, Cliantha right? Wanna spend the night with me tonight?"_

A low chuckle resonated from my throat from my own amusement. Human women are so entertaining.

The kitchen was cleaned from the mess I made last night and everything was returned to it's original state. I searched through the fridge and took out some sliced ham, salami and cheese then sliced myself a chunk from a loaf of bread. Instead of eating inside, where I would be more prone to wake up the Missy, I decided to eat the food along the way of my stroll of the town. Once I opened the door-

"And where are you going?"

She stood behind the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, hair in a complete mess, and eyes half opened. The sun's light from the kitchen's window did not reach where she was and her figure was partly shadowed which resonated a I'm-not-a-morning-person aura.

"Out. Don't worry I'll be back, so later."

"You are not going anywhere," She made her way in front of me and stuck her chin out at me, "We need to start now. I do not have time to waste the day away."

"Tch," What pisses me off more than anything is someone thinking that they are above me, "Listen here, woman, I don't take orders from anyone. I promised I'll help you so I will, but for now I want to explore this city since it's my first day here. What exactly is this city anyways?"

"Wellesley..."

Unconsciously my arms tensed around the bundle of food, but I caught myself and kept my expression oblivious to the name as if I had never heard it before in my life. I thought back to Lust's warnings at Envy about a nearby city that already had "plans". I don't know why I didn't notice it before, but I concluded that it would be okay for me to stay there for the maximum amount of one month. Then I could ditch the woman and her pesky shop and move on to another city where my real life would begin. If I remembered correctly the time for this city wasn't due 'till about 2-3 more months.

"Wellesley... It'll do I guess."

Her eyes were wide and brilliant now and filled with such disbelief. She searched my eyes for, what looked like, some logical reasoning or any sort of explanation about myself that can answer all her questions about the stranger holding her food before her. Her head shook from side to side from the useless effort, "Fine. You can go off on your little adventure for today, but tomorrow you belong to me."

I grinned at her choice of words and looking back now I noticed for the first time how her cheeks flushed when I did, "Uh, no. I belong to no one. I'm only here to _help _you. Don't think of it anymore than that alright, babe? And to make things clear between us- I do whatever the hell I want. Bye."

I left her speechless and resumed my way out the door.

_End Past 2_

"...we'll ditch you too you little punk!"

The blonde man's voice rises and I'm surrounded by old wooden walls again.

I snicker at the idea of allowing myself to be under someones authority. I doesn't matter whether it be someone bigger, powerful, or smarter than me. And definitely not under a woman's command. There is no other power above me, only below me, "Join you? Join you, huh? That's rich," To work under a human is just far too beneath me anyways and loosing my control over something nearly sickens me.

"Up yours, kid! This world is _my_ possession. If _you_ want to work under _me _then I just might consider it. Later."

* * *

><p>Lotus means estranged love or forgetful of the past<p>

Hope you all have enjoyed chapter 3 of _Vacant Soul_. I'm looking forward to your feedback... for I have none yet.  
>I thank those who took their time reading this anyhow :P<p>

BTW: I put links of the flowers that I have titled my chapters with, including the cliantha, on my profile. Take a look if you want!


	4. Tuberose

_Past 3_

For the entire day I familiarized myself with the town of Wellesley and it was practically filled with drunkards, gangs, and beautiful women who were standing around with shirts open and legs showing asking to get laid for some cash. With empty pockets I stole a black trench coat, from a stand that sold coats by an old woman, and kept my ultimate shield on, surrounding my neck down to my hips as an "undershirt". _What now? _Were my thoughts. I left Father to satisfy my hunger for all worldly pleasures, but where to start? I had never affiliated myself with humans and my conceptions for them weren't very high. My thoughts for them were weak, easy to manipulate, and pathetic creatures. Beginning a life among them was going to be awkward and troublesome especially when I've wiped out a city called Fiske, along with my siblings, without any self conscious feelings. I quite enjoyed the riot and their failed attempts to pierce my shield. It was amusing to watch and neither guilt nor immorality reflected upon the blood that stained my hands. It was a job for a son to do for a father and one that I gladly consented in doing.

A ruckus came from inside an insignificant building with rust stains dripping down the walls of chipped and faded away yellow paint. The wooden sign hung dejectedly over the entrance and in poor handwriting it read "The Bird's Nest". I frowned upon the ridiculous name and stepped inside the already opened door. Fists and blood were flying across the room amongst two copious groups of men and it was easy to distinguish between them. The group that was gaining the upper hand of the fight consisted of tall burly men all with their heads shaved with different styles of mohawks. The unfortunate group, who were nowhere near buff or large, were trying their hardest to stand up against the ruthless blows the other group were throwing at them. They were shouting things about money and ownership and stealing and thieves and other nonsense that I could care less about. A chord of sympathy struck me when I saw a lanky man take a blow for his comrade to the face then a thought took root and immediately spread. Lackeys, servants, subordinates- I want these kind of people who will be loyal to me till the end of their trifling lives and what better servants than humans. I stood between the groups and turned to the lanky man and said with a grin, "I could really give a damn about what's going on here, but I'll get rid of these broom heads for ya if you promise to work under me."

The man held his swollen cheek and warned me that there was no possible way to defeat those men of their kind of stature. I sensed a body coming at me from behind and I side stepped out of the way and kneed the man in the stomach. He immediately doubled over and gagged. I got rid of every single one of the broom heads and had them scattered away, out the door like roaches. The lanky man stood with hope radiating in his brown eyes and held out his hand towards me, "The names, Kurt... Boss," The title "boss" rung in my ears with a pleasant note and I shook his hand with pleasure. Soon after I learned the names of the rest of the banged up gang. I had taken upon myself a sorry lot of weaklings but they had that commonly annoying trait that humans have of never giving up and they were exceedingly loyal which I very much appreciated.

For the remainder of the day we used up the money they had stolen from the Mohawks on booze, food and prostitutes. I had taken the obligation though of finding some women myself on the streets who weren't so willing like those seducers. By just sweet talking them through a conversation I took three innocent women back with me to the bar. I realized that I could live among the humans like a fuckin' king, but for one month I was held by a single chain by that woman.

When the sun began to sink some of the men stayed with the seducers at the bar and the rest stumbled out of our abode back to their homes. I whistled my way down the street with success strong in my chest and delight loud in my tune. I reached the woman's small home and took note that her residence was probably one of the few civilized looking buildings in this town with its clean white walls decorated with flowers on the window sill, and brick red tiles for the roof. I caught a glimpse of Cliantha's head moving to and fro from within the window and only half wondered what she was doing. While I was no longer able to contain my joy of fulfilling at least part of my ambitions I burst through the door and released my felicity to a near stranger.

"Man, this town is the bomb! Who knew that a pretty little lady like you lives in this sort of place?"

A wonderful aroma swiftly drifted under my nose the second I flew open the door and I breathed in the delicious scents of mixed spices and meat and my mouth earnestly salivated as if my tongue were tasting the air itself. Cliantha stood by the stove stirring the essence of the most glorious fragrances in a tall pot. She tasted the liquid of the meal from a wooden spoon and nodded her head in approval.

"I wonder myself too," She replied to my earlier statement, "I hope you have not done anything that would get us in trouble."

"Don't worry your little head off. That stuff smells really good. Whatcha makin'?" I didn't get too close to her from behind but because of my tall stature and a little extension of my neck I was able to view the brown liquid mixed with cubed meat, carrots, onions and potatoes. My mouth opened waiting for a spoonful of that thing to enter it.

"Have you eaten dinner?" She took a loaf of bread and created perfect slices onto a plate.

"Just a few drinks with a couple of my subordinates."

She stopped and looked at me with furrowed eyebrows, "You mean friends?"

"Nope. Subordinates."

"Uh-huh. Well I guess I am going to have to serve you," She continued to slice until she was half way through the bread then she set the slices on the center of the table. The corners of my mouth curled into a grin when thoughts of perversion crept up at me just to see her get aroused a little bit again.

"Serve me what?" I breathed into her ear disregarding all sense of our proximity to each other.

The hair on her arms stood on end and her shoulders tensed. She whipped her head around so I could face the beautiful green fury of her eyes, "**Food**," She grabbed two sets of utensils and set them on either side of the round table with a little more force than necessary. Just the kind of reaction I was expecting. But she certainly was the odd one of the town because I could have any woman be giggling with giddiness from these kinds of comments. This woman is as tough nails, which is a bit of a letdown.

"You aren't as willing as the women here either."

She looked up with an expression of disturbance and surprise, "Excuse me?"

"Just with a few," I shrugged.

"A-a few? Is this really your first time here? You seem to have adjusted yourself pretty well."

My thoughts towards this were along the lines of: Now that she mentions it I really have adjusted myself with the humans more quickly than I would have liked and without question, the reason why I chose the weak lot was because I actually felt sympathy for the lanky guy.

"Yep. Is the food done?"

Her expression didn't falter from my face and was stock-still until she blinked and turned away, "Y-yes. You can just sit down and wait at the table there."

"Don't mind if I do."

I took a slice of bread and fed myself pieces of it. It had been exactly one day since I've been in the town with the woman. It was apparent that she hadn't taken a liking of me that much, but was willing to do her part of the deal. On the wall next to me to my right was a painting of white flowers hanging down from its stem and resembled miniature bells. I would have never guessed it to be a painting unless I was this close to observe the brush strokes that made up that masterpie

"So what exactly is it that you do?"

She looked at me over her shoulder and paused before answering, "I paint every now and then, but my main occupation is growing my own flowers and selling them. I am also a floriographist."

The new word peaked my interest, "Someone who studies flowers?"

"That is not the exact meaning, but pretty close to that. I can use flowers to communicate with others or as my profession; I help others send messages through flowers."

"That's interesting... I guess."

"I have been researching and growing flowers since the day I was born. Here eat up," She set a white bowl filled with the scrumptious meal my tongue and stomach had been yearning for in front of me and the warm steam that surfaced from it struck my face with an even stronger aroma.

"Looks good," I exclaimed and immediately dug my spoon into the watcha-ma-call-it.

"And what about you? What do you do?"

The tender meat melted in my mouth while the onions and carrots crunched between my teeth to release their natural juices and the broth simply complimented all the flavors together. I have never had anything so good in the past century. I swallowed down my spoonful and felt my body relax in its warmth. I notice now that Cliantha softly smiled at my expression and her cheeks lightly tinted with a delicate hue of pink before tasting her own concoction.

"All I need do to do is fill up all my desires. I don't need anything else."

"Huh?" Her lips stretched across her face then opened wide into amused laughter. Her cheeks turned red from the wear and for the first time I saw all of her white teeth. The sound, although supposed to be taken into offense, was pleasing to my ears and the next spoonful of the food I had taken tasted even better than the last.

"You are an interesting one. And what are these desires?"

With cruelty in my grin and dominance in my voice I replied, "Anything the world has to offer: Money, women, status, fame, sex- Everything!"

Cliantha's smile dissolved into a frown and her eyes lost its humor, "You cannot be serious. No human can gain everything they want. When someone gains one thing they lose another. That is how the world works. So it is impossible whatever it is you are trying to achieve."

"For a **human**, maybe."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"What do you call this stuff?"

Her eyes narrowed at me, but I kept myself silenced by feeding myself spoonfuls of the food in succession. She let out a faint sigh and her expression eased into a slight curve of her lips.

"Beef and beer stew."

"Beef and beer huh? Perfect combination," I gobbled down the rest of the food and asked for seconds then thirds. The rest of the meal went on in silence which was of no discomfort to me or her, based on the tranquility of her features and the fluent movement of her hand as she fed herself through her thick, pink lips. I peeled my eyes away when I found myself gawking and sat up.

"Thanks for the food, it was delicious. Night."

"Do not forget tomorrow you are working."

"I know, I know," I waved at her in dismissal.

_End of Past 3_

"Comrades... huh?" The word brings heartache when I recall those who I had formed close relations with in the past. A form of bonding that I no longer own and I have even isolated myself from my eccentric family.

But I wonder... "I wonder why? There are so many souls inside of me, but ever since my memory got confused, I've felt so... **empty**," And even more so when those recurring memories of the young woman slips their way into my thoughts. I'm stranded in a barren wasteland with only the heat of the sun that burns my skin to make sure that I'm alive and the relentless wind that carries small grains of sand nips my skin as the only source of comfort.

"I'm... all alone."

"Then why don't you join with Ed and the others."

I have nearly forgotten about the Prince's soul residing amongst the souls in the Philosopher's Stone. His presence though brings no comfort to me and is nothing more than a parasite that just doesn't know when to shut up. But even so, the way he proposed the statement made it sound so inviting to actually take up what the runt suggested.

"But if you want more," he continued, "then you should give me back this body. I'll take us back to Xing and become emperor- then you'll be rid of the emptiness in your soul."

"Emperor of a country eh?"

"Pretty grand, right?"

The prospect of it is certainly appealing, but a country is nowhere near close to being able to fill in this void, "Screw that! You think too small, kid."

I put on my widest grin and my body tremors at just the mere idea of it. This is what can fill this vacancy and rid away all doubts and petty concepts like loneliness and desolation. Why the hell should I be thinking that way when I can live for something much more great?

"That's just not enough! If you're going to go that way..." I spread my hand out into the dark sky and clench my fist at the massive moon that hangs above me, "Why not strive to become king of the entire world instead?"

A flash of images erupts and a pungent smell of flowers blocks my scent. One right after the other I view scenes passing by my eyes in a fast sequence and am only able to get part of the dialogue between Cliantha and me. Her eyes are brimmed with sorrow and she shakes her head at me while she says, "_Why are you so greedy? You cannot have everything you want. It is impossible for any human to gain __everything. Even if they do there is always something missing."_

I was confused and lost, but I answered her with honesty, "_I can achieve what I want because I'm not like you humans."_

I am not able to catch the other scenes and I hear myself say, "_... being with you is holding me back..." _

"_What about love?" _

"_What about me?"_ She steps closer to me as she says this and at the brink of understanding yet not understanding I was only able to reply, "_What about you?" _

"_Who are you really or what are you?"_

In the next scene my arms are carbonating, "_... So as you can see unlike most humans I demand only one thing: all my wants and I am utterly satisfied.,"_ At this point I am sure that I was showing her my true form based on her dumbfounded expression, "_Sorry, babe, I'm not the kind of guy you think I am. I __**am**__ Greed." _

With just a blink of my eyes the images recede in an instant. The hell? I did not figure out anything from those visions except that at one point I revealed my true self to her and also there was a conversation about love? I shake my head to rid myself of the rising emotions that returned once more and of the baffling images. The woman is becoming the source of my discomfort with the rising temperature, accelerated heart beats, and my soul quivering in anguish. What sort of relationship did I have with her to make me feel this way? Because I don't want any of it anymore. It's distracting and a nuisance, even though my heart is imploring to have the memories back. Even though I truly feel a strong connection with her. Even though I secretly embrace these renewed feelings that I have so longed for. And worst of all is that I miss her considerably. From the memory of her sweet fragrant smell to the way she moves- everything about her is intoxicating and it overwhelms me.

"Hey! Wait!" My thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice, "Ling! Wait up!"

I turn to the source of the voice and Edward with the two chimeras are running towards my direction.

"You again? What do you want? And how many times do I have to tell you, my name is **Greed**."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't care which one you are anymore. I'll call you Greeling from now on."

"Greeling? That's ridiculous."

"I'll work for you, Greeling."

The use of the name "Greeling" escapes me and I try to make out what he said, "...Huh?" is all that I am able to come up with from a boggled mind. It just doesn't seem credible enough for me, but by the air of confidence he's maintaining and a grin with his chin held high at me, I'm slowly coming into acceptance.

"I'm telling you that I agree to work for you," He jabs a thumb at the chimeras behind him, "Which means that these two guys who keep following me around will also be working for you as well."

"Wha?" They exclaim in unison and their intolerance is apparent in their expression and tone. They pull him down to the ground and begin to physically and verbally abuse the runt for his lack of respect to the both of them.

I look down at them with indifference then their consistent chatter lowers to a silence. My heart beats with anxiousness when I clearly hear Cliantha speaking beside me, "_You ask only for worldly pleasures, but there are more to this world that what you want. There is family, friendship, comrades, and love. Artificially made or not, every human wants these things. It is required for any human to survive-" _She cuts off and her breath against my neck is the last I feel of her lingering presence, but when I release my intake of air, in that moment she is standing before me. Flesh and bone. Lips and eyes. Ears and nose. I reach out to touch her warmth but my hand goes straight through her. I realize that it is but a mirage of my imagination but I don't shake my head to rid of her. She smiles at me and says, "_I belong to you now." _

My jaw goes slack at her confession. No matter how much I dig, scrape, or tear through my memories I can't remember how, when, and where she said this to me. Only now do I feel somewhat proud of those words, but deep inside the depths of my submerged memories I feel that the me from 100 years ago did not take those words entirely to heart. Something held me back and whatever it was anger is now thrashing inside of me along with waves of regret towards myself. What did I do? How did I react?

"Now that I think about it," Edward's voice clears Cliantha away from my mind and brings me back to the current issue at hand, "the moment I decided to become a dog of the military, I threw away all the pride I had anyway. At this point I really don't care if I have to sit up and wag my tail. And besides..." He sits up and brushes away the dirt from his clothes. When he raises his head his amber eyes are bright with certainty and fearlessness, "I can't afford to let my emotions get in the way of gaining any information you have, can I? This is a once in a lifetime chance."

The chimeras look at me awaiting a reply and Ed's shoulders are tense wondering what my answer will be. He's willing to do anything to get any and all information about the Old Man and the Promised Day - information that I don't care anymore to give away. But to have people serve under me once more...

"What's it gonna be?" Ling asks.

How can I let a chance like this slip through my fingers? Soon I will raise myself to the very peak of a mountain – above the rest of the world and call it 'mine'.

"_You ask only for worldly pleasures, but there are more to this world that what you want. There is family, friendship, comrades..." _Her words strike me through the gut. She said comrades and friendship, but they are nowhere near considered that. They are my henchmen, subordinates, anything that places them under my command and I agree to Edward's proposal for the sake of retrieving what I was deprived of on account of Wrath. But I also agree because Edward's foolishness, along with all humans, have always interested me. What this brat is planning to do is saving the world from Pops **and **returning his and Alphonse's former bodies. But setting aside his pride and agreeing to work under me with a cool head; the kid has grown since the last time I've encountered him in the Devil's Nest. I roar with laughter for either the runt's stupid act of heroism or for finally having something returned to me.

"Interesting! I accept!" I loom over his head and stare straight into his eyes to catch any glimpse of hesitation or retreat on the offer, "But working for me means you're an **outcast **now. You better not regret it!"

"Don't insult me. I've got much worse things to regret than this," he spoke with a gleam of certainty in his eyes.

"Then it's settled. So you two are my subordinates as well."

The chimeras groaned in defeat, "All right, whatever," The blonde man said.

"I don't care who we follow, as long as I get fed."

"So what kind of chimeras are you?"

"I'm a gorilla," the large man with mutton chops explains.

"And I'm a lion," Now that he tells me the mustache and hair color does give him the slight resemblance of one.

Chimera's huh? How nostalgic can you get? In pure honesty I'm filled with subtle joy that I have chimeras serving me by my side again. Dolcetto, Roa, Martel, Bido, and the rest of my gang of outcast chimeras from Dublith. It was the most perfect group I've ever brought together and they all gave their total allegiance to me. They were lab rats who were thrown aside and couldn't live in the "normal world" because of what they became: non-humans. I took it upon myself to bring any and all chimeras who began to live their meaningless lives amongst the shadows. Not only did I want a powerful group of henchmen of my own, but I pitied them also just as I did with Kurt and his group (as weak as they were). When exactly was it that I have become so fond of humans? I can't recall the time when that sort of thought processing really began. I'm pretty sure I know the reason, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Alright, men. Let's head out," It's already late in the evening so for now we're resting in the shack we were just in. I look at the black sky and the moons ominous white glow. After the year's end and the next season is when Pop's 400 year plan finally comes to a close. I glance at Edward looking down at a cluster of silver earrings in the palm of his hand with a look of longing, but then he clenches his fist around them and switches to a strong expression of reassurance. I'm gonna have to tell him everything about Pop's. The last time I even remotely revealed Pop's plans were to Cliantha.

I stood stark still. How did I remember that? I don't know how or where that conversation occurred but it somehow merely made its way into my memories. And this woman... what am I going to do about her?

"What are you gawking at?"

And there's the damn Prince too.

* * *

><p>Tuberose: dangerous pleasures<p>

I have no idea why, but this was the most tedious chapter I have ever written. It just got harder to write as it kept progressing... hsfkahskghkfh!... but I'm proud of it :]  
>The chapters of this story (and my other ones) will be coming in rather slowly again because school started, so bear with me.<p>

Hermmm. That's all I think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. Please review!


	5. Striped Carnation

Past 4

I opened my eyes to a soft cushion beneath my head and a sliver of beaming sunlight finding its way through the long single crack of the curtain blinding my eyes. I turned my head the other way and sat up on the opposite side of the bed, away from the painful light. With my elbows propped on my knees I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and emptily blinked a few times at the bare olive green wall. A careless gaze drifted down to the covers by my feet that have been accidentally pushed off by me as I slept. Only a small corner of the blue blanket was holding on to dear life at the edge of the bed so I did itself a favor and one handedly picked up the rest of the warm material then laid it on the bed in a crumpled mess. Cracks and pops resonated from the bones in most places of my body as I stood up then I moved my head with force from side to side which was followed by even louder cracks and pops to relieve it from its stiffness.

My second night spent at the woman's home was consumed with comfort and lax. Not only was I certain that I had absolute security here from Pops any my siblings but for one month I was given the time to adjust myself around the humans and take in the most aromatic scents of freedom. Free food was at my disposal as well as a nice, clean place to sleep in and all this fortunate luck was laid down upon me because of the lovely woman who probably slept on the couch downstairs again. Today though (for the rest of the month, really, to my displeasure) she had her chains firmly locked around my wrists in exchange for her most humble services from me. I was to be her tool to help fix the shop which I led my siblings to its destruction. I suppose it was a fair trade – my tainted freedom for the reconstruction of her beloved shop.

It's only for a month.

Having a woman barking orders at me will be a drastic difference from having a father telling you what to do for 100 years.

Just a month.

It's only natural for a son to obey his father's orders but to allow a woman have the pleasure of thinking that I was in her temporary possession made the hairs on my skin and scalp stand on end.

Fuck that.

… But it's just a month. Four weeks. 30 days. Then I am totally and utterly free!

I can almost taste and feel the world in my grasps and all the pathetic humans grovelling at my feet and doing my every bidding! I can smell the sizzling bacon and eggs coming from downstairs!

I crinkled my nose at the sudden aroma. All worldly ambitions fled from my thoughts while my ambitions for food took over. My bare feet padded across the polished wooden floors towards the closed door. Once opened the scent was much more distinct and with hidden eagerness I walked down the short hall and balcony to my left. Further down the hall, after the stairs, was another door which could only leave me to assume that it was Cliantha's bedroom. I then descended the stairs, rounded the couch to my right (which had blankets neatly folded and stacked on one another and a pillow to top it off) and Cliantha was in view in front of the stove. The table was already set up for two but still void of any food with the exception of the glasses filled with orange liquid. Upon hearing me drag the chair across the floor as I pulled it out Cliantha looked my way over her shoulder.

"Good morning. Breakfast will be out in a second."

I failed to give her the proper pleasantries back due to the lack of heartwarming, family goodness I lived with. It didn't naturally occur to me that proper formalities were a sign of politeness amongst humans.

In the center of the table she placed a plate of stripped pieces of crunchy bacon, a bowl of delectable scrambled eggs, and a tall stack of thick, fluffy pancakes. Before she could even open her mouth I indulged myself with large portions from each plate and unceremoniously placed them all on my own plate in a disarrayed mess. Food was falling from the edges of the plate for it was incapable of holding this capacity of food. I payed no heed to the woman's wide eyes on me as she slowly sat herself down. But then soon after her eyes danced with laughter and a light chuckle sang from her throat. My ears picked up the soft melody amidst my chewing and immediately after my mood lightened and the words 'pleasant' and 'nice' hung around my mind. I pushed past the feckless thoughts and focused on the delicious combinations of flavor bursting inside my mouth like sparks. I then noticed a white mini pitcher that is filled with syrup. I take it and drenched the plate with it.

This lady knows how to fuckin' cook.

Cliantha quickly finishes her meal of small portions and picked up her empty dishes.

"When you are done put everything in the sink and meet me in the room over there," She points to the door directly across from the table to the right. Through the small square shape window I caught certain pieces of the disaster my siblings (mostly Envy) left behind, "We are starting immediately."

With swift speed she washed the dishes, dried her hands with a rag then went through the door.

"Damn. Too early..."

For the first time I finally take note of the room. Nearly every pot and vase are in shattered fragments on the floor with all its contents spewed out in all directions. Water and dirt are sprawled out across the white tiles in almost every inch and corner of the room and the yellow walls and windows have splatters of dried mud on it. But there were no flowers amongst the calamity save for the stray petals and leaves that decorated the brown mess with its hint of color (I guessed that she picked them up already). The bared entrance was covered with large fabric that concealed the whole gateway and the chipped door was laid upright against the wall.

I blow out a whistle, "Wow. Now that I have the chance to really look at it; they sure made a big fuckin' mess in here and they still couldn't find me, those bastards."

Cliantha walked a few paces into the room and crouched down to pick up a stray flower. The head was bent in a dejected state and some of its petals have already started turning a darker shade of red and crinkling. Instead of wearing her skirt and that sexy fusia top she wore baggy brown pants and a stained cream colored shirt, tucked into the pants, that was one size too big for her. Her long locks were picked up in a ponytail so the curvature of her neck was in a better view for my preying eyes.

"Who were those people anyways?" She twisted the stem of the flower between her thumb and index finger before looking at me intently.

"My siblings," I easily answered.

She dropped the flower back onto the wet dirt, "Huh? What could you have possibly done to make them this angry?"

Shifting my weight to one leg I pondered on how to make my explanation simple, easy, and ambiguous, "I betrayed them in a way and neither my Pops nor siblings liked that very much so they went after me... And who knows what they would of done to me if I was caught," I shrugged my shoulders, "Well whatever. I don't care about them anyhow."

"But they are your family," A distant flash of pain reflected her eyes but it was gone before I had time to react to it.

"I guess that's what Pop's would say, but I really don't look at them that way. They just get in the way."

"You should be proud that you have one at least," Her afflicted eyes fell to the ground and back at the dying flower, "My only family passed away when I was 7 then 14 years old."

A tinge of regret for bringing up such a distressing subject touched me and the look in her eyes made me feel uneasy. I didn't like the look at all. "Sorry to hear that, but if you knew what my "family" does you probably wouldn't care much for them either."

My shoulders laxed when curiosity shaped her features instead, "Why? What do they do?"

"Can't say. It's a "family" secret," I whispered tauntingly.

"Oh. I see," Her head tilted to the side in wonder of what it is my family could possibly be doing that's so bad. She composed herself though and clapped her hands together, "Well, enough with the chit chat and let us get to work!"

"Woohoo," I say with the utmost joy.

Catching my sarcasm Cliantha whipped her head around and smiled triumphantly at me. I could feel the chains tightening around my wrists and my heart thumping in my throat.

The tiles white color gleamed against the late afternoon's sunlight and their beige designs were uncovered from beneath the soft dirt that hid them. The dark brown grime had been swept away into large black bags and the water and mud were mopped away with laborious efforts. Removing it from the walls took a little more exertion because it almost stained the soft yellow color that painted the room, but Cliantha made sure that nothing was going to taint the reconstruction of her treasured shop. Prior to the brooming and mopping we picked up the broken pots and glass along with their large shards. Cliantha wore rubber gloves to protect her hands from their sharp edges and when she was going to offer me a pair I had already begun picking up the pieces with my bare hands and putting them into a bag.

"You are going to hurt yourself that way. Wear these gloves."

"I don't need 'em"

"Put them on."

"Said I don't need 'em."

"By the time you are done you are going to have countless cuts all over your hands."

"That's not a problem."

"Wha?"

A piece of glass slit the palm of my hand but I didn't take any notice for it.

"Wonderful," She looked around for something to help my hand but when her eyes fell back on it the cut was gone.

"What happened to your cut?"

"What cut?"

"You just... I saw..."

"Stop pestering me woman! I don't need the damn gloves."

She dropped them on the dirt beside me and walked away. I looked back at her curvaceous form walking to the other end of the room then down at the tarnished gloves. I released a defeated sigh and put on the goddamn gloves.

Cliantha came in through the fabric door with an empty bucket from whence she dumped the water outside. She set it down on the cleaned floor and stood up straight with her hands on her hips as she scanned her shop. A few flowers were still hung on the walls and some parts of it were torn from the shards that struck it. Her pink lips stretched into an accomplished smile.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly four," I replied as I sprawled myself out on a chair behind the desk.

"Earlier than I expected," She said as if she were impressed, "We are done for today." She turned towards three large bags lumped together that carried the contents of what resided amongst these floors. She attempted in lifting one then switched her tactic to dragging it outside. I watched her as she headed towards the door in a snail's pace. I heaved myself off the chair and picked up the two other bags then went toward hers.

"Here, let me do it."

She looked up at me and saw the two bags I had slung over my shoulder. She blinked, "Are you able to carry it?"

I took the bag from beneath her hands and lifted it with ease, "Where's the trash?"

She stared at me with an open mouth then nodded slowly, "It is uh... out in the back...," She paused then continued, "Of the house."

I caught the slow and steady movement of her eyes roaming over my shoulders then down to my torso and the urge to laugh was trapped behind my throat. I swallowed it down and settled for a little tease instead.

My lips stretched into a mocking smirk, "So watcha staring at, doll?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and when her eyes met mine her mouth snapped shut along with a shade of red creeping out on her cheeks. She stood up abruptly, picked up the broom and began to sweep the residue the bags left behind in a flustered manner.

I stood mesmerized by the movement of her hips, the swaying of her hair and the knuckles of her hands that rolled beneath her skin as my bones ached to move towards her and catch a whiff of her scent from the crook of her neck. I can almost feel her hips rolling into mine and her breasts again my chest while her hair is spread out across the white tiles. More than anything I want to ravage her full pink lips against my own and...

It would be best if I took the bags out to the trash right about now.

My desires for the woman were a mere pin prick, but as of late it's as if a knife is being slowly drawn against my skin marking it with a deep, deep cut.

First thing to do tonight is meet up with Kurt and his gang and find myself some women.

End Past 4

"So is it true what Ling told me? The bearded bastard is going to open the Portal?" Edward questions me soon after when Heinkel and Darius turned in for the night in another room.

A few weeks have passed since the formation of our little group of four. We have been keeping away from the larger cities where some military personnel are sure to be stationed for their still ongoing pursuit of Ed. The forest has been providing us its shadows of shelter and protection for some time until we came across a small yet quaint town where we are recently residing in its only inn. The expenses are cheap and to everyone's pleasure, quite comfortable compared to sleeping on the cold dirt.

Ed has finally taken the opportunity to ask me questions about the Promised Day now that the two chimeras are out of hearing range. We've situated ourselves in the small middle room where an overused and banal brown couch is placed in the center of the room with a lamp standing tall alongside one of its arms. A round wooden table with two chairs are in the back of the room and a coffee table that has been stained and most of its coated paint peeling off is set in front of the couch. Only the lamps light illuminated both our faces while I was sitting on the couch and Ed sitting in front of me with one of the chairs. With his arms crossed over his chest he patiently waits for my reply.

All my allegiance to Pops has dwindled into a petty and miniscule afterthought while I have been recently thriving for something that he will be obtaining. The very prospect of me gaining this awesome power has been leaving me with this insatiable thirst and hunger for everything this world has to offer. I do not want a piece of even the most prodigious part of the Earth. That is but too small for me to even comprehend. From the slums that reside on the earth to the most eloquent of palaces I most lucidly require it all for myself. And this can easily be fulfilled with Pops soon-to-be acquired powers.

"Yeah. What the Prince said was true."

"But why does he want to open the Portal?"

I look at him with speculation and wonder if it will be a good idea to tell him something as big as this, "For something of great power and I'm not even sure what's driving him to accomplish this."

"Does Al, Teacher and I being sacrifices have something to do with this?" He quickly adds in.

"I wasn't pitched in about the major details but you and Al are vital supplements for the completion of his plans. There are five sacrifices in total."

Ed raises a brow and ponders on something before saying anything, "Who are the other two?"

"That I don't know."

He rests his elbow on the arm of the chair and fists his right hand onto his mouth and under his nose. His attention is fully fixated beyond the floorboards and into another realm of his thoughts. This lasts for only a minute or two as I quietly wait for him to finally raise his eyes at mine.

"When's the Promised Day?" The question was above a whisper but still quiet with a subtle firmness and a touch apprehension.

"This coming spring on the day of the eclipse."

Edward took another second to contemplate before standing up and walking towards the back of the room where a metal pitcher of water was on the table along with four glass cups. He poured himself a glass and drank it all in one gulp. He firmly set the glass against the wood and turned to me with a fierce glimmer in his eyes, "Alright. The only thing we can do now is hideout and wait until that time," He releases the glass from his fingertips, "There's a place we can hideout in until that time. We'll be given delicious meals, comfortable place to sleep and all at no cost. What say you, boss?" He finishes with a campy smile.

"Hm," I turn my head from looking over my shoulder and consider the squirt's offer. It sounds like he is familiar with this person so it probably is our safest bet and so far the people he's acquainted with are reliable and honest people.

"How far is it from here?"

"About three days' time. It's further south from here."

Three days isn't bad. Buy some food and other essentials that will last us the journey and we'll see what this place is all about.

"Alright," I stand, "We'll leave first thing tomorrow after we've bought all the things we need. You still got money?"

Ed's shoulders and antennae sagged as he looked upon me with furrowed brows and the least amused expression, "Is that my sole purpose for being here? I considered you a better person than that, Greed."

I chuckle, "Sorry, bud," and pat him on the shoulder, "No hard feelings."

"Sure," He childishly turns away and walks towards his room. Halfway through opening it though he stops and asks, "Uh, Greed?"

"Hn," I remove my trench coat and throw it on the chair in front of me before finally throwing myself down on the couch to get ready to sleep. Ed's snickering reaches my ears and I crease my brows at this. I turn myself on my stomach to look over the couch's arm and see Ed hiding his sinister grin behind his hand.

"Who's Cliantha?"

The hairs on my head rises with embarrassment and in the process of attempting to get off the couch I catch myself in an uncomfortable position and roll off it instead. I ignore the temporary pain that struck my forehead and nose and push my torso off the floor to take a good, hard, and perplexed look at Ed.

"How the hell?"

"Darius, Heinkel and I have been wondering ever since we've been hearing that name in your sleep."

"I told you that you talked in your sleep," Ling chimed in my thoughts.

Ling was but a distant sound as well as Ed's irritable chuckling. The only time I have ever heard the name was in my memories and the time I spoke it back in Central was merely done subconsciously. I hardly remember the pain that I underwent that time. Having it heard out into the open that way - where anyone can listen to every syllable pronounced in that precious name bounce off the walls and floor - sounds much too weak and vulnerable to let it be heard aloud. As if anyone can say it in such a nonchalant manner with no worries of any drawbacks or regrets.

But...

Water wells in my eyes and I dig my nails into the palm of hands as well as bite my lower lip to keep them at their brims. It is as if she has been brought to life. Not only a memory but a being that lived and breathed. Listening to her name was like inhaling my first breath of air into my lungs and holding it in for a considerable amount of time; afraid to let it go or else it would disappear. My whole physique began to tremor; the shoulders the most because they were the only things straining to hold me up. It rang; her name... Even though it unfortunately came from the pipsqueak's mouth it still chimes in all corners of my mind and it brings me bliss. I bring a fist down against the floor, ignoring the cracks that broke out beneath my hand, and clutch my bangs fiercely while bringing my forehead down onto the wooden floor. One woman, one person, one human is bringing me the most tremendous torments that has ever plagued my mind. More so than the revelations of my fallen comrades. I cannot fathom her importance that has so much as marked a significant place in my past life. That much I know or feel: she was of extreme importance. But then rage, frustration, and regret simmers beneath the exterior of delight. The mixtures of the two most conflicting sensations bring a bitter taste in my mouth that I want to spit it out. I want it all gone. I don't care if my inner most being is demanding to seek out all the answers to this woman's life as well as my own. I want nothing to do with her. Even that thought itself brings a knife pressing into my skin.

Ed's footsteps come to me then he crouches down to my grovelling level.

"Hey, uh. You okay?" He asks lightly.

Ling's silence is louder than when he actually talks and Ed's gaze is the strongest I've ever felt. A slow but shaky exhale passes my lips when Ed placed his human hand on my shoulder which in turn brings me back to reality. I sit myself up and place my arm on the couch for support, "I'm fine," I say gruffly and pull myself up on the soft cushions deliberately keeping away from any eye contact with Ed. I face the faded, ripped cushions and tuck my head into the inner corner of the couch.

"You sure? Um... Sorry if I offended you?"

"You didn't offend me. Just caught me by surprise. Go to sleep."

Ed silently stands but before he enters his room I say, "To your question earlier."

I answer slowly and with the saddened truth forming every letter and sound.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>EDIT: Striped Carnation: Rejection or refusal<br>I didn't put the link of the flower in my profile before, but it is there now.

Been a while, yeah? Well good news; I've already begun chapter six so it shouldn't be too long until that gets posted.

The part where Ed questions Greed about the Gate was confusing for me to write because how much did Ed really know about the Portal before the Promised Day? That information I felt was a bit hidden because Greed should of known a whole lot of things that he could of shared with Ed. But looking back to when Ed is underneath Central with Father he seemed surprised about a lot of things so I kept the questioning to a minimum when in reality I wanted to extend it. If any of you wish to correct me on something or feel that something should be omitted or added please feel free to tell me! I'll be more than happy to include it in the story.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
